pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Poke.luz
ola ola! mira soy mandy1498 de youtube osea amandiisiimaah akii vii k le pusiiste el coment en youtube a kristal (hikari kat) y me keriia presentar --мααи∂y 12:33 22 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola! =) Pues bienvenida, soy Hikari kat (en mi canal de youtube soy Kotokarii) pero puedes decirme Hikari, Kristal (mi nombre), o como se te plazca x3 bueno solo te doy la bienvenida "que todos se merecen x3" Que la pases bien, ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:54 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola n.n Otra bienvenida x3 Soii Haruka, pero me podés decir Haru, Alexia (mi nombre x3), Alex, Carolyn (mi otro nombre) o Carol. Wenop =3 me kería presentar y cualkier cosita k necesiites me decís okis?? x3 Soii administradora xP (nunca creí k fuera a serlo x3) Estaré esperando tu novela n_n seguro k es muii wena. Otra cosa, parece k t gusta May, a mii tmbn x3 jijiji. Me retiro, k estés iien, un besiito x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:21 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Okiis Y k weno k t gusta Piichu tmbn x3 Weno, t dejo para k hagas tu novela cuando kiieras x3 Jeje, nos vemos, y ya sabés, si necesiitás algo, deciime. Bye!! ❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:45 24 nov 2009 (UTC) hola puedo salir en tu novela? si necesitas ayuda para algo avisame y te puedo hacer lo que quieras en las imágenes--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:12 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola pues gloom que evolucione en Bellosom y gracias por dejarme salir--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:39 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Si n3n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:32 24 nov 2009 (UTC) jeje te puedollamar luz?? jeje me encanta jacob (LLL) x3 ioo igual como lo an dejado asii ueno ioo me e leido eclipse aii k se lo k pasara=) Holaaa, luz x3 jeje, me leí tu pknovela y está muii uena...ya tenés a una lectora x3 así k sos d argentiina...mirá vos, estamos ahí cerkiita nomás (soii d uruguay) la verdad me hiciiste acordar a mii amiiga flor (es d argentina y tiene 14) k hace mucho k no se conecta....x3 wenop, ya cualkiier cosa k necesiites en la novela deciime...bye!! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 15:15 30 nov 2009 (UTC) hola quiero ser tu amiga hola soy espi o espeon9 como me quieras llamar bueno jaja solo escribo para ser tu amiga bueno bye--Espeon9 21:54 1 dic 2009 (UTC) hola ¿en tu usuario pone un mudkip en la novela no?creo que esa soy yo porque te lo pedi y como no tiene nombre me gustaria ser pau--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:31 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ... que torpe soy! verdad yo queria ser una gloom que evolucione. dejalo en gloom que evoluciona en bellosom=)--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:40 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori algo pronto ola se que es algo ponto pero no nos conocemos pero kieres estar en mi novela me falta una persona como entrenadora y si te interesa deja tu equipo y tu sprite VS en mi discucion--۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩ ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD hola hola habla pokesofi si no me reconoses vi que lees mi novela Lavetnruade la ezperans de fuego pokemon alfin encuentroa alguien que la lea tenemos mucho en comun yo sueño con mew y umbreon y tu con mereep bue yo vivo tmb en buenos aires espero que seamos buenas amigas si me quieres encontrar generalmente estoy aqui o en mi wikia aqui te dejo el link es.Vulpixpedia.wikia.com Feliz navidad y año nuevo ate Sofi PD: no se si lei mal pero no vi cual era tu pokemon favorito me lo dices? --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:06 25 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|Espero ke seamos buenas amigas no me digas El mio tmb mis favoritos son vulpix ninetales y umbreon pero vulpixp sobre todo siempre cuando hago imagenes 100pre aparece vulpix por eso mi wikia se llama Vulpixpedia x3 --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:35 25 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|seremos muy bue niniamigas x3 ✿Hola =)✿ Disculpá k me meta pero... Pasa que vi k le dejaste un msj a Kristal, o sea Hikari kat, en su disc. y creo k ella ya no contesta los msjs o algo así dijo en su blog, weno, como revisaba los cambios pensé en contestarte...Y la respuesta es: ♥si♥, si podés poner imágenes de tus personajes favoritos, así como yo en mii usuariio. O como cualkier otro, weno era eso. Bye!!!! K la pases bn y felices fiestas........♥♥♥♥ --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 14:39 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos felicidades has adoptado satisfactoriamente este poke huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo16.png cuidalo mucho!!! nosotros te avisaremos cuando eclosione pero debes ponerlo en una pagina de usuario, blog, poke novela etc... para tenerlo att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 03:05 2 ene 2010 (UTC) http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos placa cute pokemon He hecho la placa yo aprovechando que me he inscrito.--pbc.. 15:41 3 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D.A.:Daré este mensaje a todos los inscritos super niñeras tu novela es genial me encanto las antifases uqe les pusistes --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:15 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Poke luz hola te molestaria que use el icono de vulpix con el antifas rosa ?? Pd:es la de super niñeras , y que pokemon te gustaria ser uq eno sea vulpix en mi novela ??? --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:31 5 ene 2010 (UTC)